This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been widely applied to handsets, computers, televisions and other electronic products with a display function. As well known, the liquid crystal display can display only if it is provided with a backlight source. A Light Emitting Diode (LED) has become a predominant light source acting as the backlight source of the liquid crystal display, due to its small volume, low power consumption, long lifetime, wide color gamut and other characteristics.